Tvillingsjälar
by Wikilund
Summary: Den sista striden var över, de hade vunnit. Men till vilket pris? För George kändes det som han hade förlorat allt. Fred var förlorad.. Nu vill George bara komma bort. Men vars hamnar han och hur kan detta vara möjligt? Fred var ju död.. One-shot!


**Tvillingsjälar**

Jag kunde inte stanna här. Inte stanna här vid all sorg. Hela min familj stod samlade runt honom, runt min förlorade tvillingbror Fred. Den Stora Salen var full med folk som sörjde sina älskade, upplysta av svarta ljus som hängde i tomma luften. De Förlorade låg uppradade efter varandra, som fallna dominobrickor. Tonks och Lupin låg inte långt ifrån honom. _Fred_… Jag kände förtvivlan spridas som gift genom kroppen. Vad skulle jag nu ta mig till? _Han var borta, borta för evigt._ Jag tittade som hastigast omkring i Den Stora Salen. Ingen hade märkt att jag dragit mig undan. Alla var så uppslukade av sin egen sorg över deras närmastes sorgliga öden. Mina ben kändes som gelé. Jag var helt kraftlös. Om någon skulle attackera mig i denna stund skulle jag inte kunna förmå mig att försvara mig själv. Jag började långsamt backa mot utgången, utan att släppa blicken på klungan runt min närmsta brors kropp. De försvann längre och längre bort från mig. Jag bara backade och backade utan att känna att jag rörde benen. Jag stördes i mina mörka tankar av att några kom gåendes förbi mig men tunga steg, bärandes på en ny kropp. Det var Colin Creevey. Hans ansikte såg obehagligt lugnt ut, fridfullt på något sätt, medan några av hans lemmar såg malplacerade ut. Mitt hjärta sjönk, om möjligt, längre ner i dem djupa avgrunden jag befann mig i. Inte Colin, tänkte jag, han hade varit allt för ung för att dö.

Nu sprang jag bara, sprang längre och längre. Min kropp fylldes med en plötslig energi, något mörkt, något jag aldrig känt förut. Jag visste inte vars jag var på väg, och jag brydde mig inte heller. _Utan honom, finns inget jag… _Det brann inombords, det skar i hjärtat. Jag saktade in lite och tillslut stannade jag vid en ovanligt stor björk. Jag stödde mig mot trädet och pustade ut, svetten rann. Nu kom en stor våg ilska sköljande över mig. Med skakande händer drog jag kvickt ut trollstaven ur fickan, höll den hårt i handen framför mig, redo att försvara mig för allt och inget. Jag kände för att springa mer, men min kropp förmådde det inte. Trött, så trött. Jag sjönk ner längst stammen på trädet, och såg mig omkring. Jag blev nu medveten om min omgivning. Allt hade en nyans av grått. Himlen var grå, trädet var grått och till och med gräset var grått. Jag kände inte igen platsen. Det såg inte alls ut som om det låg i närheten av Hogwarts. Jag visste inte hur långt jag sprungit, men jag såg inte skymten av ett enda berg som alltid omringade Hogwarts. Där jag befann mig fanns bara trädet jag satt lutad mot och en massa gräs. Marken var helt jämn och jag såg bara gräs ända fram till horisonten. Det kan inte vara möjligt. Inbillade jag mig bara den här platsen? I min desperation att vara ensam såg jag bara detta? Kan jag helt omedvetet ha transfererat mig mils bort så snabbt jag lämnat Hogwarts marker? Jag kom inte ihåg något av sträckan jag sprungit. Allt var så suddigt i huvudet på mig. Och hur skulle jag ta mig tillbaka? Ville jag tillbaka? Svarta gnistor kom skjutandes ur min trollstav. Jag hade aldrig någonsin tidigare haft så mörka tankar om mitt liv. Jag sänkte sakta trollstaven, men höll den fortfarande så hårt i handen så knogarna vitnade. _Vad har jag kvar att leva för?_ Med Fred borta skulle jag inte se likadant på världen. Det hade alltid varit Fred _och_ George. Han var den som hade kunnat få honom att skratta när han var nere. _Skulle jag någonsin skratta igen? _Voldemort var besegrad. Harry hade överlevt, men många andra liv hade gått till spillo. Plötsligt kände jag ett ursinne mot Harry. Om han bara kunde ha stoppat kriget lite tidigare och inte bara gömt sig under alla dessa månader, kanske skulle Fred levt då? Men inget av detta var Harrys fel, och det visste jag. Utan honom hade vi alla varit döda eller under Voldemorts regim. _Tvillingsjälar… _Det kliade där mitt öra en gång suttit. Jag hade fortfarande sämre hörsel på det örat, eller hålet rättare sagt. Helaren på Sankt Mungos hade sagt att det skulle bli bättre med tiden. Men tänk om jag inte ville höra igen, aldrig se och känna igen. Inte utan Fred. _Aldrig utan Fred!_ Det var det här jag haft i mina mörka tankar ändå sen första ögonblicket jag la mina ögon på hans livlösa kropp. Jag svalde. Kunde jag? Frågade jag mig själv. Jag försökte slappna av och riktade min vibrerande stav mot mitt hjärta. _Kunde jag verkligen?_ Jag kände att tårarna började rinna.

"Du har inget kvar att leva för, inget kvar att leva för, _inget!", _sa jag högt till mig själv.

Just som jag samlade mod för att uttala den besvärjelse som skulle bli min sista…

"Det har du visst de!"

Jag ryckte till så mycket att jag slog bakhuvudet i trädets stam. _Den rösten…_ Den kom uppifrån. Helt förvirrad hasade jag mig upp på ostadiga ben och tittade upp i trädet. Först hade jag svårt att fokusera mina tårdränkta ögon på ägaren till den där välbekanta rösten. Där uppe i trädet satt Fred och tittade ner på mig. Av total shock föll jag ner på marken igen. Jag tappade både staven och andan.

"Vad väntar du på? Klättra upp hit nu!", sa han men sitt vanliga pojkgrin utbrett i hans ansikte.

Jag fick inte fram ett ord. Jag låg fortfarande kvar på marken och stirrade upp på min döde bror. _Visst var han död?_ Helt stum och med gråten i halsen försökte jag hasa mig upp igen. Det måste vara någon slags hallucination. Min hjärna måste spela mig ett pratt.

"Hallå? Kommer du eller?"

Jag trodde inte mina ögon. Osäkert klättrade jag upp i trädet. Sakta gick det, jag fumlade med fingrarna när jag drog mig upp för de torra grenarna. Jag var på min vakt, men det kändes som om Fred hade en dragningskraft jag inte kunde ge vika för. Mina muskler värkte. Fred satt högt upp i trädet. När jag kommit nog högt sträckte han ut sin hand och erbjöd mig hjälp upp över den sista grenen. Hans hand kändes mjuk och stark. När jag väl kommit upp och satt mig mitt emot honom började han skratta hjärtligt.

"V-vad är så k-kul?", stammade jag fram.

"Är det inte du som ska vara den tuffare av oss?", sa han. Glöm inte att det är du som håller ihop familjen, fortsatte han, plötsligt allvarlig.

Efter det blev det tyst ett tag. Jag granskade honom närmare och lade märke till att han var väldigt färgglad, inte alls lika grå som omgivningen. Det röda håret, hans blå t-shirt under den svarta vårjackan, hans slitna, bruna skor och de slitna jeansen. Han hade inga rivsår eller blodrester på sig från striden… Jag hade så mycket jag ville säga, men jag fick inte fram ett ord.

"Ja George, jag är död", sa Fred som om han läst mina tankar. "Inget kan ändra det som hänt inatt. Men från och med nu måste du välja dina vägar med omsorg och förnuft."

Jag förstod inte, han var ju inget spöke! Han var här, med mig, och han pratade!

"Men du är inget spöke!"

"Jag vet…"

Mera tystnad…

"Hur kan du? Vars är vi?"

Min röst dog bort. Fred tog ett djupt andetag.

"Vars tror du att vi är?"

"Jag vet inte…"

"Hur bra lyckades du då? Tog du några dödsätare?" frågade han, och hans pojkaktiga flin bredde ut sig i hans fräkniga ansikte.

När jag inte svarade sa han:

"Jag räddade ett gäng andraårselever som tappat bort sig inne i slottet, sen lyckades jag lamslå ett par uslingar som Kingsley sedan tog hand om", sa han stolt.

Ingen sa något på en lång stund. Jag betraktade Fred och kände hur jag återigen blev tårögd.

"Det har du verkligen…", sa Fred lite nedstämt efter ett att betraktat den gråa himlen.

"Vad har jag?"

"Något kvar att leva för förstås! Du har hela livet framför dig! Och om du inte fortsätter med skämtartiklarna och blir miljonär på det kommer jag personligen att hemsöka dig för resten av ditt liv!", sa han med ett leende mot slutet.

Jag log inte, tårar rann tyst ner för mina kinder. Så typiskt honom att skämta till det just nu, vid ett tillfälle som detta. Men vad var det här för tillfälle egentligen?

"Jag kommer aldrig att skratta igen, inte utan dig", sa jag livlöst.

"Det kommer du visst det! Sluta tycka synd om dig själv nu!"

Jag kände att jag blev lite arg. Jag tyckte inte syns om mig själv! Min tvillingbror var död, vad tyckte han att jag skulle känna?

"Du är_ död!"_

"Ja, och som jag sagt finns det inget vi kan göra åt det. Men nu måste du ta dig tillbaka och ta vara på ditt liv! Lev det som aldrig förr. Skaffa familj, barn, pengar, lycka… och säg inte att de inte går utan mig, för det går det!"

Jag gav honom en frågande blick…

"Vad menar du med "ta dig tillbaka"? Vars är vi egentligen?"

"Vars tror du att vi är?"

"Jag vet inte, har jag ju sagt!"

"Jag vet inte heller", sa Fred drömmandes. "Vill du tillbaka?", fortsatte han.

"Tillbaka till vad?", sa jag och sänkte blicken.

"Tillbaka till ditt liv! Vår familj! Dom behöver dig, vet du! Du har en chans att leva och åldras, skaffa en fin familj och föra vårt namn vidare."

Det blev tyst igen. Jag tänkte igenom allt han sagt…

"Hur kan jag se dig? Hur kom jag hit? Vad är allt det här?", frågade jag tillslut.

"Det kan jag inte svara på. Men du måste tro mig, du skulle aldrig ta livet av dig själv! Nog för att du är en stor trollkarl, men så stark är du inte."

Han la en tröstande hand på min axel och sa:

"Du har ett val. Du kan stanna här med mig för evigt, men det skulle inte bli ett liv för dig. Eller så kan du återvända till våra nära och kära, och leva ditt liv."

"H-har jag ett v-val?"

"Ja, ett val. Jag tycker att du ska återvända och leva ditt långa och rikliga liv", sa Fred enkelt.

"Men ditt liv då?! Du säger att jag inte skulle ha något liv här. Vad har du då? Vad hände med dig?", nästan skrek jag ut.

"Jag har levt mitt liv. Detta var förbestämt, jag förstår det nu. Jag har mitt öde, och du har ditt. Precis som Harry, mamma och Ginny har sina. Tro mig George, det är bäst så här", sa han.

Jag hade alltså ett val att stanna här utan att behöva skiljas från min bror, men då måste jag ge upp resten av vår familj. Och vice versa. Hade jag varit redo att ge mig av från livets vägar för att återförenas med min bättre hälft? Är jag det nu?

"Tänk på mamma…", sa Fred dystert.

"Du säger att jag m-måste tillbaka. Om det är det du vill, så ska jag göra det!", sa jag med mer självsäkerhet för varje ord.

"Så ska det låta, brorsan!"

"Tack", sa jag. "För allt du någonsin gjort för mig"

"Det är jag som ska tacka", sa Fred och log.

Ta sig tillbaka? Tillbaka? Mitt huvud snurrade runt i oändlighet. Vad är det jag ska ta mig tillbaka ifrån? Vars var jag egentligen?

"Hur skulle det gå till?", Frågade jag Fred

"Vad?"

"Hur ska jag ta mig tillbaka?"

"Jag vet inte. Det är något du måste lista ut själv."

Förtvivlan spred sig över mig. Hur skulle jag veta det? Jag såg på hur Fred drog handen genom håret och sucka djupt. Det här var förmodligen den sista gången jag skulle se min närmste bror. Sista gången…

"Nej, nu är det dags att få lite saker gjorda. Jag får inte stanna hela dagen!", sa Fred och började klättra ner från trädet.

"F-får inte s-stanna? För vem?", frågade jag förvirrat

Han var halvvägs ner för trädet när han tittade upp mot mig och log, men utan att svara på frågan fortsatte han bara att klättra ner. Förvirrad släppte jag ämnet och följde efter.

Väl nere vid stammen möttes våra ögon och han la en vardaglig hand på min axel, och sa:

"Hur kom du hit?"

"Det sista jag kommer ihåg är att jag sprang…"

Tystnad…

"Då tror jag att det är det du måste göra för att komma tillbaka", sa Fred simpelt.

"Ööh…"

Tystnad…

"Hur då?"

"Tänk efter George! Det är bara att springa."

"Men vars?"

"Hem."

Tystnad…

"Du vet väl att jag älskar dig?", sa jag med gråten i halsen.

"Ja, det vet jag att du gör. Och kom ihåg… vi har bara ett liv, lev ditt väl."

Nu strömmade tårarna ner för mina kinder igen. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det. Jag kände mig hopplös.

"Var inte ledsen, George! Snälla du, sörj mig inte. Jag vill helst att ni skrattar. Skratta för min skull, George!"

Jag försökte torka av tårarna med armen. Fred blev plötsligt väldigt intresserad av ett grässtrå bredvid hans högra fot. När jag hade torkat tårarna sa jag med svag röst:

"Gjorde det ont?"

"Att dö?", sa Fred, de orden kom så naturligt för honom.

Jag nickade.

"Nej, det gör det inte. Lika smärtfritt som att somna."

Vi satt tysta ett tag till. Vi hade suttit oss ner nu. Jag ville aldrig lämna hans sida igen, men jag visste att jag var tvungen.

"Nu är det dags", sa han.

Jag hade samlat mod under den bekväma tystnad som gått. Jag visste vad jag behövde göra.

"Säg mig bara en sista sak. Är det här verkligt? Eller har det hänt inne i huvudet på mig?"

"Det är klart att det händer inne i huvudet på dig, George, men varför i all världen skulle det betyda att det inte är verkligt?"

Även att jag inte förstod nickade enkelt och ställde mig upp. Fred gjorde detsamma. Vi ställde oss öga mot öga. Ett flin spreds sig över hans ansikte, jag kunde inte hjälpa att flina tillbaka.

"Ha ett bra liv", sa Fred glatt till mig.

Hjärtat var fortfarande ömt, men gropen i magen kändes lite lättare, och tankarna betydligt ljusare. Vi omfamnade varandra. Allt kändes bara så overkligt. Här stod jag, på en plats jag aldrig sett förut, och pratar med min döde bror.

"Jag är redo", sa jag, med en starkare röst är jag förväntat mig. "Jag kommer verkligen att sakna dig!"

"Det är bra, glöm mig inte. Men bli inte levande begravd i sorg. Det vill ingen av oss ska hända."

Jag nickade, och han gav mig en uppmuntrande klapp på ryggen. Nu var det dags.

"Hejdå", sa jag och log.

"Hejdå."

Utan att förstå det så sprang jag, mot fortsättningen, mot framtiden. Mot en värld utan terrorism, utan Voldemort. En värld av lycka. Jag sprang utan att se mig om. Jag sprang mot ett nytt liv, en nystart. Jag sprang mot ett liv utan George. Nog förstod jag att han var borta, men jag visste att han aldrig skulle lämna mig. _Tvillingsjälar håller ihop, för evigt, för alltid!_


End file.
